


[逸鑫]第三人称1

by 2104



Category: TF family
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2104/pseuds/2104





	[逸鑫]第三人称1

是个坑

A.  
离开时是个灰蒙蒙的早上。程以清自己开车不敢大意，灌了杯便利店的咖啡，强行精神抖擞。直到了片场才发现，这天清晨他错穿了旁人的衣服。  
当天是他的杀青日，剧组给他举办了简短的庆祝仪式，收工已是深夜。司机这天家里有事，经纪人亲自送他回去，程以清在车上吃了个透心凉的宵夜，同早晨的凉咖啡、先前甜糊糊的蛋糕和酒精一起腻在胃里，难以消化。  
下车的时候简亓问他：“你是不是又过敏了？看你一直在挠脖子。”  
“可能是昨天睡落枕了。” 他说着左右扭了两下，横条纹的黑白高领堆出了褶，让他一整天都觉得呼吸困难。  
妈的，这人脖子有这么长么？程以清泄愤似地扯扯领子，发誓到家就拿剪刀给它改个深V。就算过敏，他大概也是对衣品没救的那货过敏。  
程家主宅买在城外，背山面江，下了车就被风吹得带跑一步，程以清挥挥手让简亓回去，对方却径自下了车坚持要送他上楼。近些日子风头不对，简亓他们几个不主动跟他说倒也没故意瞒着，程以清从善如流，没再拒绝。  
打开房门，一室黑暗寂静，只有加湿器的工作指示灯在闪烁，还有中央空调的单调机械音。  
程以清摸黑换上拖鞋开了灯，“看吧，什么事也没有。进来喝一杯吗？”  
简亓答非所问，“你里面那件儿，不是你自己的吧。”  
艹，果然是明眼人一看便知的烂品味，但凡换个八卦的就能坐实当红影星偷情彻夜未归。  
“昨晚不是在城里么，喝了几杯，就住在……”程以清话到嘴边忽然叫不出那人的名字。  
他抬头看简亓，自家经纪人面色如纸。  
“我先回了，你早点儿休息。”  
“那简大经纪给我放个假吧，让我彻底休息休息，劳模也没我这么拼的。”

有那么一瞬间，简亓看起来像是完全被疲惫感击垮了，可很快又恢复成贯来无懈可击的模样，让人不免怀疑那一秒只是自己的错觉。他温柔地笑笑，跟程以清挥手，顺手关上门。

简亓一直等走到车边才拨出那个电话，程以清站在窗口，楼下一片漆黑，其实是看不见人的，却能看到指间香烟火光闪烁，经纪人向来沉稳的声音带着一丝惊慌被风吹上来。  
“三爷——”  
程以清脑子里“叮——”得震天响。对了，是敖三啊，江湖人称三爷，衣品糟透了的三儿，昨晚慷慨分给他半张床的屋主，他认识了大半辈子的发小，怎么几分钟前就是想不起他的名字呢？  
”……他又出现了。”  
恐吓信么？程以清想，倒也不是第一次了，甚至不是第五六七八次。可是比起危险源，他此刻更想知道电话那头的敖三是什么反应。

B.  
马嘉祺走出诊室，直到长廊拐弯处才拨通敖子逸的号码，走廊尽头的安全出口指示灯坏了，闪得让人心慌，敖子逸过了挺久才接电话，声音又低又喘。  
“下晚自习了？”  
“还没，我跑出来的。”  
“敖子逸……他又出现了。”  
电话那头沉默了，马嘉祺想是不是自己说得太过直白残忍，只是他想不到这事还有什么委婉的表述，无论如何，此刻他觉得自己像个坏人。  
“我是说……”  
“磁带又放到A面了，对吧？”  
少年人声音爽朗，又或许是故作爽朗，但无论哪一种可能都让马嘉祺松了口气。  
“今天太晚了，我明天上午请了假再过去看他可以吗？”  
“小逸，你听我说，他昨晚住在你家？”  
“嗯。”  
“你安心上学吧，我怀疑他病情反复……可能是有原因的。”  
“……谢谢马老师。”  
“这么客气？”  
“谢谢马医生！”  
“还不算呢。”  
“那谢谢小马哥。”  
虽然只大他们七八岁，但马嘉祺果然是个周全的大人了，这几年感受愈发明显，敖子逸想，他其实用不着这么讳莫如深的。  
丁程鑫病情反复可能是因为自己，“可能是因为我，可能是因为敖子逸”他对着夜色重复了几遍，其实这句话也没有那么难说出口。

A.  
列车驶入山城时，晚霞染红了半边天空，程以清扑到窗前，半个身子压在程以鑫腿上。远处的工厂冒着烟，山体沐浴在夕照里，山，各种各样的山。火车驶过大桥时放慢了速度，下方是宽广热闹的大街，绿色的车厢徐徐掠过琳琅满目的商店招牌和二三层楼的房间窗户，阳台上种着各式盆花，正在吃饭的小姑娘一手拿勺张着嘴与他面面相觑。  
“我们会认识新的朋友吗……以鑫？”终究是没有叫出那声哥。  
程以清当面很少叫哥，程以鑫只当他是不服气自己早了那么几分钟出娘胎，他脾气好，这种小事不值当计较。  
“会啊，一定会的。”  
“很好很好的那种朋友吗？”  
“很好很好很好的那种。”

这一年程以清十四岁，从小陪伴身边的母亲为了挽回自己的婚姻去了沿海，去了他打小没见过几次的父亲身边。程以清不愿同去，父亲两个字对他来说毫无实感，便被送到了省城的外婆家。  
家门还没关上，敖子逸就探头探脑地出现了。程以清从大人和门的空隙里与他四目相对，这小孩子就笑起来，他牙齿长得歪，简直满口都是虎牙。  
“我是敖子逸，住十四楼。”  
“程以清，我住……”  
程以清仰起头一层一层往上数，方才他还没记住自己家门牌号就被对方拉出来玩。此刻他们坐在小区的凉亭里吃冰棍，敖子逸肩负带小伙伴熟悉新环境的光荣使命，雄赳赳气昂昂地献上了本周零花钱。  
“我知道，1201嘛。程奶奶念叨你念叨一个多月了。”  
“不只我一个。”  
“啊？”  
“啪——”回答他的是响亮巴掌声。  
吓得敖子逸冰棍都掉了，差点。他忙扭头凑过去看，程以清的脖子以肉眼可见的速度泛起红来。  
“好多蚊子”他说。  
山城的蚊子出了名的快准狠痒多，敖子逸多年来与它们斗智斗勇直到这天才深觉困扰，看着新朋友脖颈和腿上迅速红了一片，倒觉得是自己的责任。他有些不好意思了，急于为这座城市并不友善的见面礼找个借口。  
“蚊子喜欢你。”他说，瓮声瓮气的。  
“不只是我。”  
“啊？”  
“你刚刚说外婆念叨我，不只是我，”程以清思维跳跃，他忽然提高了些分贝“我还有个哥哥，双胞胎哥哥……叫程以鑫。”  
“哇哦。”  
在此之前的人生里，敖子逸以为自己出生在圣诞节就是世界上最酷的事情，可是他的新朋友有个双胞胎哥哥可是要更加酷上358倍。  
“是长得一模一样那种双胞胎吗？”  
“嗯，一模一样。”  
敖子逸看向程以清的眼神简直闪着崇拜的光了。  
“那我要是在路上看到你哥，会不会认成是你？”  
“不会的，我和我哥，哎，你见过就知道了，不会认错的。”  
“叫他一起出来玩啊。”  
“他可能在家看书吧，他喜欢一个人待着。”  
“那正好，你家楼下住的那位哥今年考研，九点以后整栋楼的人都要小声喘气，就像这样……”  
太阳已经完全落山了，天光却还亮着。  
程以清的新朋友同他一起趴在健身器材的栏杆上，急促而小声地呼吸，发出呼哧呼哧的哈气声，像只小狗。

B.  
敖子逸到第二年才见到程以鑫。  
他和程以清的友情发展在暑期烈日的加温下堪称干柴烈火，等到过完暑假程以清转学手续办妥坐进他对门教室，敖子逸恨不能变成长在9班窗户上的一朵喇叭花。  
新晋级草年纪虽小自我要求却极高，上学如走秀，衣服换得勤，却总能从口袋里摸出几颗温乎乎的糖递给敖子逸，带着的体温在夏天有些恼人，在冬天却是刚好。吃糖是小姑娘才做的事，可是敖子逸却总也无法拒绝伸过来的那几根手指，它们看起来孤零零的，他想。久而久之，敖子逸也总能从口袋里摸出几颗吃不掉的甜，扔进罐子里。  
岁末年终，各路节日扎堆过，敖子逸也在这档口长了一岁。  
程以清看着蛋糕上14岁的数字蜡烛眉毛拧成90°，此时的他早已从新同学投胎换骨成了老油条，别被那张脸骗了，想象里的君子如玉暖男学长本质上只是个跟敖子逸沆瀣一气的小混蛋，从学校到整个街区都被他俩闹得鸡犬不宁。  
程以清依然记得他第一次跟着敖子逸逃课，两人从三楼厕所窗户翻出去，顺着水管和墙边往下爬，敖子逸轻车熟路，哧溜两下就红杏出墙，程以清的身手受制于耍帅专用oversize卫衣，索性脱掉先扔过墙头，却忘记卫衣口袋里塞了糖，敖子逸正好仰头望他，噼里啪啦被砸了一脸。  
刚落地就被塞了一嘴甜，敖子逸自己嘴里也很忙，腮帮鼓得像只兔子，披上外套藏起书包，拍上他肩膀，一鼓一鼓的腮帮子来势汹汹，“身手不错，哥果然没看错你！”  
哥你妈呀！  
没有任何科学研究支撑，但是年龄对12-16岁的男孩子是关乎尊严的第一要素，比成绩重要，比百米跑用时重要，比个子高矮重要，比生殖器大小重要。  
当天小半个草莓蛋糕的归宿都是敖子逸的脸，程以清一颗纯情少男心遭蒙骗长达半年之久，只拍他一脸蛋糕已经是看在寿星的面子上。  
“艹，你占我便宜就算了，还占我哥便宜。”  
“我见都没见过你哥哎。”言外之意是我上哪儿占他便宜去，只是眼见着程以清的火蹭蹭往上冒，敖子逸识趣地咽下了后半句话，专注舔起了嘴角蛋糕。  
论资排辈，忒俗！更何况没有哪个心智正常的人类乐意被叫成“三儿”，敖子逸拿出了鱼死网破的架势表示拒绝。  
“要是叫我三儿，我就叫你老二。”  
只有“阿大”这个代称沿用了下来。

A.  
阿大挺久以后才知道自己被叫做阿大。  
程以鑫从小乖巧，入学早，比另两个小鬼高一年级，学校也选了离家较远的市重点，正是初三的关键日子，每天得上两个半小时晚自习。  
到家的时候程以清总是已经睡了，偶尔迷迷瞪瞪从高低床的上层坐起来，叫他“程以鑫”或者“以鑫”，让他递杯水或者把空调温度打低。  
程以清白天在外面怎么张牙舞爪，这时候却总是一副干燥内敛的五好青年面貌。  
他们会聊两句，关于程以鑫的课业和程以清的朋友，程以清再次拱进被窝前总要叮嘱他的孪生兄弟早点休息，“日记少写一天也没关系的。”  
是的，程以鑫每天坚持写日记，这是什么远古人类的远古习俗。

寒假里程以鑫报了个补习班，临近过年的两天下课早，回家路上他无意中望向马路对面，就看到另一个自己走在冬日午后清冷的街头，程以清这天生怕自己不发病似地，只穿了件烟色大衣，跟他并排走的男孩比他病得还凶，宽大黑色卫衣里面套了件高领毛衣就出门嘚瑟。  
要是真不怕冷也罢了，可是敖子逸的手全程半缩在衣袖里，露出嶙峋通红的两个指节，看起来可怜兮兮，经过一家奶茶店时终于忍不住，拉着程以清进了店内，排队点单的时候已经毫不客气地把手放在了对方大衣帽子下面。  
你俩约会么？要不是技能不熟练，程以鑫此时的白眼已经翻到了天上去。他记得放假第一天程以清就跟他说学校假期组织补课，这地方离他们学校还真不是一般而是九班的远。  
他就这样站在远处观察了会儿，程以鑫视力其实极好，戴平光眼镜更多是为了不直接面对世界，也不让世界直接看见自己。  
想起小他几分钟的弟弟，他最鲜活的印象仍停留在来时那辆绿皮火车上，黄昏为整座城打上滤镜。可是很明显，程以清已经不再是那个仰着头问他“会不会交到好朋友”的少年了，他不会再问是因为他已经交到了，很好很好很好的朋友。  
各拿一杯粉色和绿色的奶茶，那两人重新走上去游戏厅的路，程以清为了理化作业慷慨地出借了自己的大衣口袋，敖子逸跟他热聊学校八卦和游戏英雄，开口就带白色水汽，很快连面容都模糊了些。  
无论谁来看，都是对街这两人比较像双胞胎吧，虽然另一位是长得矮了点。  
程以鑫在他们走远后也过马路买了杯奶茶，竟然生出些叛逆期小孩父母的心情，那天就没直接回家，跑到附近商场的快餐店里做题，到家的时间反而比平时还晚了些。  
程以清果然已经在上铺躺平，耳朵里塞了耳机。  
程以鑫朝着床檐问：“已经睡了吗？”想着要是他已经睡着便罢了，他自己本也没什么非说不可的话。  
程以清却敏捷地翻过身，从被子里钻出来，趴在床栏上问他“怎么了？”  
“啊……下次出门多穿点。”程以鑫在回来的路上本已想好，逃课而已，平常得不得了，搞出了捉奸的感觉一定是自己心态有问题。  
程以清却罕见地慌了神，“阿大，我们……”靠啊，这种反应怎么看都是被捉奸吧。  
他极怕尴尬，赶紧指了指挂在门后的大衣，“你今天是穿这件去学校的吧？”  
“那我明天穿羽绒服。”程以清连忙点头，乖巧得不像话。  
“你刚刚叫我什么？阿大？”  
“啊，就是敖子逸上次过生日，我才知道他原来比我们俩都小，你最大，就叫你阿大了。”  
程以鑫想起下午看到的那个空荡黑色背影，内心弹幕怎么年纪小智商看起来也不太高。  
“你们学校补习班上得怎么样了？”  
“挺好，我寒假作业已经做完两门了。”程以鑫嘿嘿笑起来，“倒是你，日记少写一天地球不会毁灭的。怎么说都在放假呢！”  
就这么有惊无险地转了个年头。  
过完了寒假，脱掉捂了一冬的棉服，小男孩们像春笋一样往上窜了两窜，仍然很瘦，但骨架匀称，温吞的眉眼也分出些棱角来，带着蓬勃生机，出挑得有些扎眼。  
这样的敖子逸依然没有见过阿大。

B.  
这样的程以清交了第一个女朋友，很快是第二个第三个……  
敖子逸吓唬他，按你这个速度也不怕全校伤心女生最后结成失恋阵线联盟找你麻烦。程以清一本正经跟他算账：一个年级700人，三个年级2100，一半女生就是一千人，我还有一年半毕业，就算每天换一个女朋友也只能交往一半，剩下一半给你留着了，哥哥很体贴吧，很会照顾人吧。  
去你妈的！  
照旧一起上厕所一起逃课一起被罚站，各自站在9班和13班的门外，隔着走廊挤眉弄眼眉飞色舞眉目传情。但是逃课逃到一半，程以清总要去学校门口接女生放学，早上得提前出门陪着上学，这一片的小区楼盘他都熟悉，被敖子逸调侃你以后找不到工作，可以考虑送外卖。

五一假期，程以清每天一个约会，排满时间表。敖子逸一个人打游戏打得头昏脑涨，他也不是运动咖，索性在家里陪妈妈看韩剧，母亲大人看到一半去做中饭，他还一个人看得兴致勃勃，几乎梨花带雨。  
还是母亲打断了他的少男心绪，端了一钵糖醋排骨让他给楼下程奶奶家送去，“你那个朋友不是爱吃肉么？难怪我那天看人家又长高了。你呢，吃了也白吃。”  
“不是，怎么还带人身攻击的呢。”  
“亲妈都这样。”  
亲妈推着他换鞋出门下楼。  
程奶奶耳朵背，敖子逸敲门敲得震天响，半天无人应门。正拿出手机准备联系程以清约完会了先来自己家里拿肉，门吱呀开了。  
程以清搭了条毛巾在门口站着，他刚洗了澡，头发湿漉漉地还在滴水，看向敖子逸的眼神礼貌又疏离。  
不对，程以清那浪子不知道搁哪儿约会呢。  
“阿大……不不不，以鑫哥？”  
程以鑫冲他笑笑，“敖子逸吧，”他让出门口的位置，拿了双拖鞋出来，“先进来吧，我外婆在做饭。”  
说完就返回浴室，敖子逸换鞋的时候，看着地板上被滴出的一小滩水，伸手去擦，却怎么也擦不掉。  
程奶奶留了敖子逸在家里吃饭，因为怕吵着老人休息，敖子逸没来过程以清家里，看哪里都觉得好奇，兄弟俩的卧室里挂着一套校服，白衬衫毛线马甲配条纹领带。  
“我们校服。”  
程以鑫走出来，他的头发没吹全干，卷得歪七扭八，眼镜上还蒙着薄薄一层白雾。

老人家耳朵不好，吃饭的时候他只好跟程以鑫聊天，他听程以清讲过太多的阿大，阿大去学校第一个星期就收了23封情书，阿大一个也没接受，阿大只爱学习学习使他快乐，都什么年代了阿大还在写日记，阿大好看对人又温柔。  
敖子逸兴致勃勃找话题，程以鑫淡淡回应他：“吃饭不说话，说话不吃饭。”  
好看是好看，可是哪里温柔啦，敖子逸忿忿地想，明明就是他最看不上的无趣乖乖牌。  
他想起第一次见面程以清跟他说，“我和我哥，你见过就知道了，不会认错的。”  
还真是哪里都不一样，就算长得一样，可是笑起来的嘴角的弧度不一样，就算摘下眼镜眼里的温度也不一样，更别提一个顺毛一个卷发，一个跟他一见如故一个唯恐避之不及。  
这么想着的时候，程奶奶给程以鑫夹了筷青菜，敖子逸习惯性地趁着老人家看不见偷偷夹到了自己碗里。  
反应过来的时候，就瞥见程以鑫也在看他，嘴角微微抿着，带着点尴尬和委屈，眼睛却是笑着的，生动调皮。  
敖子逸心里无端软下来，也没有那么不一样嘛，他莫名有些鼻酸。

五一假后没多久，初二年级开了晚自习，走读的学生自愿参加，但需要家长开假条写明原因。只是写不写假条，到了下午放学的点程以清都准时不见人影，敖子逸回家也是要被家长盯着写作业，倒不如留在学校跟狐朋狗友看漫画吹水。  
自从有一次在楼道里等电梯的时候碰到同样下晚自习的程以鑫，敖子逸就算准了点频繁制造楼下偶遇，偶遇范围随着气温升高逐步扩大，楼下偶遇变成小区门口偶遇，继而变成两条街外的便利店，美其名曰方圆五里最爱吃这家的烤肠。  
终于在落大雨的那天，敖子逸撑把伞在程以鑫学校门口等到不再有人出来，才一个人垂头丧气地回家，半路上接到妈妈的电话，他才惊觉自己等待了多久的时间，不由加快了脚步。  
“三儿”  
全世界唯一一个这样叫他也不会遭遇抵抗的人站在离家两条街外的便利店门口。  
雨水顺着便利店的屋檐不断滴下，模糊了程以鑫那张好看的脸，跳脱的眉眼却更分明。  
敖子逸收了自己的伞，紧走几步钻进对方的伞下。  
“你在等我么？”敖子逸问得愣头愣脑。  
“没有，”程以鑫笑得他深感自讨没趣，“只是这个就没人吃了。”递给他的烤肠还带着温度。  
那天雨下得大，两人到家的时候都淋了个半湿，雨伞上的水在地面上流成条河，被关闭的电梯门戛然截断。敖子逸想起他第一次见到的程以鑫，吱呀打开的门后站着，和朝夕相处的朋友长着一模一样的脸，却有着不一样的眼睛，和湿漉漉的发。  
那头湿漉漉的发从此自带生命力，疯长在敖子逸的梦里。  
卷毛的脑袋带着水汽包裹住他，舌尖抵着顶端钻磨，镜架碰到他的地方凉得一激灵，可是口腔里的热度烫得吓人。敖子逸呼吸变得急促，胸膛浅而快速地起伏，直到自己的下半身变得像他那天的头发一样，湿漉漉的，怎么也擦不干。

敖子逸紧握了握手中的伞柄，把电梯按停在了较低的楼层，程以鑫被他拉着去爬最后几层的楼梯。他没企图做什么，想都不敢想，只是想把这一晚的时间留长一点，再长一点。  
浮夏的粘稠空气令人窒息，程以鑫在楼道里扯下校服领带，让敖子逸帮他拿着，自己整了整衬衫领子。  
他的脖子看起来很柔软，已近盛夏，隔三差五总带着蚊子叮咬过的痕迹，敖子逸为无法消灭它们感到无力。  
仿佛注意到他的目光，程以鑫笑说：“蚊子好像喜欢我。”  
“不只是蚊子。”  
空气忽然间脆得像一截胫骨，程以鑫转头玩味地看过来，敖子逸死死咬着下嘴唇，恼自己说话不过脑子，可是他更不想避开他的目光，不让，他的喜欢谁也不让，不让给蚊子，不让给程以清，也不会让给程以鑫自己。  
直到比他大整整十个月零几分钟的哥哥忽然凑近，在他脸上投下阴影，舔了舔敖子逸的嘴唇。  
“别咬这么紧啊。”  
敖子逸的吻生涩而迫切，磕磕绊绊地掠夺对方的口腔，舌头舔过程以鑫的每一颗牙齿，认真的态度像个牙科医生。  
程以鑫一条胳膊安静地环住他的上半身，另一手指尖细细柔柔地沿着背部轻微凸起的脊椎滑下去，一节又一节。  
他那天射在了程以鑫的手里，速度快得有些丢脸，对方身上有绵绵的花露水味道，可惜驱不走恼人的蚊子，也驱不走敖子逸。  
他帮对方弄的时候，程以鑫的睫毛在背光里颤动，眼角的几根结在一起，说不清是被自己舔出来的，还是挂了泪，湿漉漉的。  
分明是一场好梦的模样。

没等敖子逸想好怎么负荆请罪，跪的姿势怎样才算标准，第二天他就先切切实实陪程以清跟人打了一架。  
他俩身手还行，但是敖子逸体力不济，所幸对方比他们更花拳绣腿才得以惨胜。  
风流桃花债害人，古来如此。菜鸡互啄后，敖子逸靠墙根坐着大喘气，他本想这么吐槽来着。路灯在他头顶打下光晕，留出一圈阴影，让他想起前一夜人家哥哥在白炽光下颤巍巍的睫毛，就什么话都咽回了肚子里。  
敖子逸才十四岁，他还不想死，他还想兄友弟恭，他还想谈个恋爱。  
“谢了，兄弟。”程以清一手撑住膝盖，一边丢给他颗糖。  
他的状况看起来比敖子逸好一点儿，只有胳膊磕破了皮，T恤领子被扯开一条口子，脸上还是白净的不留一丝痕迹。  
敖子逸心里想着干脆就这样坦白了吧，脸上挂彩这么能博同情的时机，过了这村没这店啊，恋兄如程以清大概也揍不下手。心下拿定主意，他就调整了个可怜巴巴的眼神抬头，顺着程以清的方向望过去，突觉五雷轰顶。  
程以清的领口被扯破了一道，顶着路灯的光线弯下腰，锁骨上的红痕就显得格外突兀可疑。  
敖子逸非常极其特别确定，那处痕迹是自己昨晚啃出来的，无法甩锅给山城的任何一只蚊子。

 

TBC


End file.
